ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Primal Chaos Dimension
The Primal Chaos Dimension (a.k.a Primal Chaos Realm) is where the story of Against the Gods takes place in. Locations Southern Region * Realm of the Gods Northern Region * Realm of the Devils History During the Primordial Era, the Era of the Gods specifically, the other races were all deemed to be inferior and lowly existences. The north of the Primal Chaos Dimension was composed of yin energy while the south was composed of yang energy. The southern region of the Primal Chaos Dimension was the realm where the ancient god clan existed, whereas the northern region of the Primal Chaos Dimension was where the ancient devil clan lived. The god clan and the devil clan each controlled half of the Primal Chaos Dimension. The yin and yang energies of both clans repelled each other and both clans viewed the other with animosity, but actual conflict rarely occurred. It could even be said that they rarely came into contact with each other and a tenuous peace existed between the two clans. It was just like two conflicting elements which existed mutually as they balanced each other out. The reason that the gods and the devils were so strong was that they were birthed from the power produced at the very beginning of the primal chaos. Furthermore, they were also nurtured by the energy that was produced at the beginning of the primal chaos. And the purest, strongest and most perfect energy of heaven and earth that was produced at the beginning of the primal chaos is the ‘primordial energy’ It was basically impossible for any more true gods to appear after the Era of the Gods, and the most fundamental reason behind that was that the primordial energy within the Primal Chaos Dimension had become so thin that it was no longer possible to nurture any more people with the bodies and strength of a true god. Furthermore, as the Primal Chaos Realm grew more and more turbid, this caused the primordial energy to become thinner as each year goes by. Thus, it was destined to never have a true god ever again. And right now, it is possible that the initial ultimate and purest primordial energy that existed in the beginning, might not even exist in the Primal Chaos Dimension anymore. During that Ancient Era, the gods were at the pinnacle of all existence. And among the small worlds that exist across countless stars and worlds, a portion of them were naturally created by the primal chaos but the majority of them were created or transformed by the gods. More than ninety percent of the races in existence today were all created by the power of the gods. And that includes the human race, the demon race, the elven race, the Dark Nether Race and the Wood Spirit Race. Primordial Energy The Primordial Energy is the most primitive and strongest spirit energy of the Primal Chaos. It is also the origin of the power possessed by the ancient gods. The biggest reason behind the unimaginable strength of ancient gods and devils was their birth at the beginning period of Primal Chaos, at the start of the primordial world. Having been born amidst the purest and densest primordial energy, they were able to have the currently extinct True God power and True God physique. When the gods and devils became extinct, the world never again saw the appearance of a True God. The cause for such a change is none other than the fact that primordial energy is growing more scarce and turbid day by day. It is only natural that the era of True Gods won’t arrive again in the Primal Chaos Realm. Language * Divine Text of Absolute Beginning * World Tongue See Also * Wall of Primal Chaos * Crimson Crack Category:Locations Category:Primal Chaos Dimension